


Missives

by DHW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: Not-Quite-Love Letters





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JKR. I make no money from this piece of fiction.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _For Phistolemon_  
>  **  
> 

\---

Dear Miss, 

I expect that this particular missive will come as somewhat of a surprise. I am neither a social man, nor one of any particular talent when it comes to expression in the form of words. However, I hope that you will take my rather violent emotional outburst with a pinch of salt. Trouble has befallen me, and this seems the only way I have to relieve the pressure that lies so uncomfortably in my head. 

Another man would tell you that he loves you. That you are the most precious thing to walk this cold earth, that you have eyes like diamonds and a voice just a pure. He would tell you of his pining for you, of how, whenever you choose to grace the room with your presence, the world seems to come alive once more. 

I, however, will not. My own cowardice refuses to let me put pen to paper on this issue, just as it refuses to let me confront you in person. 

So, let me simply say that I find you intriguing.

Yours,  
Sir.

\---

Miss,

There has been a report of an act of wilful vandalism up on the fourth floor corridor. Your name has been put forth as one of the delinquents responsible for the damaging graffiti. I need not add that breaking school rules leads to punishment. 

I expect to find you in detention, tonight, at eight o’clock sharp. School uniform is compulsory. 

Bring your tooth brush. 

Sir.


End file.
